the weekend that made school sound fun
by Junsei Hyakuhei
Summary: it was the best of weeekends, it was the worst of weekends....well maybe i exaggerate it was the WORST weekend....


Today can koush mir in touchas……it's yittish..figure out what it means…unless ur ash in which case you know…. 

How bad this weekend sucked part 1:

5:30-7:00p.m. – Talking to Nemo (a.k.a. Onna, Hilary) on the phone and didn't get to do anything else but listen to her talk about her "problems" which I will not disclose…becuz I don't do stuff like that…ne way it was for her or possibly your benefit….got to my dad's 'house' which has no air conditioning ….well it does but he's too cheap to turn it on…

7:30p.m. – again with the talking to Nemo….gotta get new friends…… watching television gonna sleep eventually…..

Saturday morning…sometime: I wake up and get myself some cereal …milk is bad… …again…no breakfast for me…….Dad is still passed out in bed…gonna try and sneak in and steal the remote(universal remote for all the televisions in the house) …he doesn't even move……start throwing things at him to see if he'll wake up…he doesn't ..start watching the crappy Saturday morning cartoons that you get when your dad doesn't have cable…

1:00p.m. – I get bored with the cartoons and go in my dads room and take his cell phone to call somebody, but the only person's phone number I can remember belongs to Nemo….make note to myself to find address book….call Nemo and talk to her for a while about nothing….hang up on her and start trying to break my high score on Space Impact or Invasion or whatever it is that's on my dad's cell, which is like 3890 or something else insane…I was trying to kill the buttons on his cell so I played it like forever when  he got this one…decide it's impossible so I start playing snake…my high score on that was also impossible to beat.. so I quit after a while…spend another 6 or 7 hrs like that and decide to turn on the radio but 93.3 wont come in on his radio so I'm stuck listening to 95.1 which I loathe…really miss my green-day cd…wonder if I can get someone to get me the 'Dark Side of The Moon' cd for my birthday which is so soon…(10-27 for all yall forgetful ppl) argh….which reminds me that I need to work on my procrastination issues since I waited 10 months to get my drivers thingy..i got it like 2 weeks ago…so lazy.. could have gotten it all summer but I waited until the first week of school….so so lazy…

go outside and see a stray puppy with bad fleas so I give it a nice flea bath in the yard…I'm so nice…lol….no I'm not I just like animals more that humans…

9:00 p.m. – dad's girlfriend shows up with her five year old daughter grrrrrrr… Junsei is reminded of Nemo by the annoying death child…both have about the same intelligence level and they act the same and the death child and Nemo both have red hair…it's a sign…red haired ppl are evil incarnate …dad and his gf are going somewhere so I'm stuck with the baka…little hyperactive….there are words…that's all I can say… I'm no even getting paid for this gig… the baka says she wants to wants me to hold her upside-down in the air by her ankles…I oblige…. unfortunately she enjoys herself so I drop her ^.^ fun… her mom tells her to stop bugging me but I say it's okay cuz I need the exercise so I keep doing it and I try and teach her how to do a scorpion... it's a cheerleading thing I learned from helping all of my female cousins at their cheerleading practices every summer since I was 6… way too much time around peppy ppl… she cant do it so I decide to read Medea for Mrs. Heggood's  English class and she thought it would be fun to start and use me as her own personal bean bag and run and jump on me… elbowing me in the eye and pushing my face into the book.. arg… her mom finally tells her to quit it.. she doesn't…dad and his gf finally leave and I ask the munchkin what she wants to do and she says exercise since she heard me say that word when I was picking her up, but I don't fall for it and I decide dancing should wear her out quickly so I turn on the radio and it's like dance factory or something so every song they play has been made into a dance remix.. and she really cant dance so I try and teach her some moves like that one wave thing where your arms are like ~ that sorta and she really cant do it and I blackmail her into dancing for her dinner so she's really tired in 5 minutes.. I put her in my dad's bed so she's not on the other futon in the living room w/ me( I have to sleep on a futon in the living room) I finally finish Medea …it really sucked… what kind of moron kills her own children to get back at her husband… she could have just made it look like she killed them and taken them somewhere safe…... I start trying to do some Latin I homework…. .so boring doing translations….finish that even though it makes very little sense due to the fact that I didn't pay any attention to the case uses…I'll have to do it again later…start copying Latin notes and realize I've randomly written French all over them…am disgusted by the level of understanding necessary to translate what I've written in French…evil French class…start having a flash back to the eighth grade French party near Christmas  where I made addaly (sp??) cry..it was so funny. I hit him w/ a candy cane and he like freaked and started crying….which gave me a flash back to the seventh grade when I made Alan cry ..don't remember Alan's last name but he still goes to our school and ne wayz I was harassing him and probably hitting him with the spine of a book and he just snapped and started throwing everything on his desk at me… ne wayz… I am still awake when dad and his gf get back and they move demon child back into the living room and go into the bedroom and various noises and rocking sounds were heard that I'd rather not think about to closely…icckkkyy……….:: throws up::

Sunday morning…sometime: I wake up moments before the munchkin and watch as she attacks her mother…pretend to be asleep for another hour and a half until dad's gf starts making breakfast at which point I get her to make me a bacon and egg sandwich…mmmmm mmmmmm good…yummy in my tummy… dad finally wakes up and I try and get him to take me home but no..he's gotta take a shower first…end up waiting the hour for his hair to dry and him to get dressed …I put on the wretched pink shirt from last years gym class and get my book bag together and we go on the bike..i convince him to take me to Staples to get some obnoxious green colored note cards and to Sally's beauty supplies to get an emery board since it's right next to the Staples..go to Staples get the note cards and some ring thingies to hold them together…he's really sun burnt so we end up not going to get the emery boards..grr stupid nails keep breaking and I keep having to cut them off…or really bite them off more often than not…ne wayz..i get home and I remember I have a History Exam on Thursday so I get out my history book and start …well I got the book out and that was about it….again with the procrastination…I redo the Latin translations which make much more sense after I made handy dandy note cards with the cases and vocabulary and stuff…ok so it doesn't really… remember I have Certamen on Tuesday ….sit on the computer for  a really long time and talk to ppl until mom gets home w/ aunt Debbie{see dictionary under eccentric and crazy….} stay on the computer for an obscenely long time doing nothing..like always…like 9:00 p.m. I realize I had chemistry homework due on Monday I start doing the worksheets and it's another hour before I notice I don't have my chemistry book or notebook… I finally calm down enough to think after that panic attack and go back to doing Latin cards the clock next tome says 1:55a.m.  and I  finally give up the struggle of the note cards since I have one halogen lamp on and my head hurts so bad I can barely make out the shape of my hand…not a good sign since when I get a normal headache my vision just gets a little blurry on the edges, if its bad I have trouble reading things and so on….horrible headache…I finally fall asleep and get like 2 hrs of sleep…mom wakes me up and I've 'overslept' I have like 20 minutes to get to the bus stop…..

How bad this weekend and day sucked part : 2

6:20- sinus headache need some medicine....hope mom will drive me to school but I doubt it…feel so dizzy I think I'm gonna faint….decide that eating would be a good idea…get some cinnamon toast crunch…mmmm….tasty..not really.. I don't even taste I'm so hungry….

6:27- turn on the tv so I can get some quality music minutes before little death ( it's a literary allusion…yall who don't recognize it need to read more….a lot more) good music comes on …sadly it's the same video I've had stuck in my head for like a week : The White Stripes –Seven Nation Army…

6:32- sitting on Philips hwy waiting for the evil bus…. Remember I had English work to do and start reading packet on Euripides ..finish…..still waiting for bus….. bus finally shows up…sitting next to the creepy disgusting love child (inside joke don't ask if you don't already know it…)…bus gets to Englewood…find other bus and use Savannah's chemistry book to do some of the Chemistry homework until Nicole shows up…. Then I just start to talk as the bus goes to school…I get to school and get to my locker and get my chemistry book and notebook ….start having another panic attack…caring about things is a danger to my health and is to be avoided…I realize I'll have an ulcer before I'm 20….get enough of the chemistry homework done that I finally give myself some time to calm down…..start to walk around to calm down and have the feeling I'm going to fall down…start walking with Moira towards her locker and decide it would safer not to even attempt to use the stairs….glad my English class is upstairs…..

First period: oy gevalt (also yittish)  A day English…..grrrrrr…we talk about Antigone for like a while…stupid play….they start talking about Medea and I start making chemistry notes on the periodic table….teacher notices I'm not really paying attention luckily I've got my book turned to the right page so I kinda know what they're doing….continue on with the periodic table notes…gotta be in a group and write a thesis statement and central idea about spiderman…teacher explains things badly..suddenly beginning to miss Mr.Knight's class…at least he made sense….

Bell rings:…trudge to chemistry class…still afraid I'm gonna fall down the stairs…..make it down the stairs…past the aggravating freshmen….into class…vision is starting to blur somewhat…find seat….start talking to Amber….don't really know what I was saying…forgot ….. other bell rings teacher starts talking…wait what did she say?? Notebook due?!?! Oh crap…I haven't even hole punched half the stuff…steal Amber's hole punch..punch most of it and get it into the notebook, but not organized…turn it in anyway….start taking evil test…don't understand most of it….it talks(literally it talks to me @.@;;) about evil water molecules taking over the world…I laugh at it and write bs answers…..cant fall asleep after test because of headache…draw a picture of the test making me cry on the scrap paper….turn in test….bell rings and I get my notebook back…I got like a negative 2 or something…its bad…walk to lockers w/ Amber and hit the guy with the locker under mine in the head with my locker door….again…last week I knocked his glasses off and they got kicked all the way down the hall then I hit him with the door….I'm just waiting till my algebra book falls on him….seriously I am….

Lunch: uneventful…get soda and start feeling better…run to Latin class and have a psuedo quiz….do good…get asked questions in class while I'm not really paying attention and am working on hole punching my new note cards and putting them on rings….still do good and teacher knows I wasn't paying attention…Mrs. Allen comes in and tells us about Certamen practice Tuesday….don't think I'll have a ride…really want to go though…

Fourth period: tv production…what more can I say…I had to take notes and present a group project…didn't really take the notes and will have to copy Janeki's notes later….

Bus: find bus and sit across from hot junior ^.^ don't ask…. Talk to him for a while about evil teachers we had last year….teachers that hated both of us….for good reason….headache starts back up and I get silent…

Home: I get home and mom and aunt Debbie and me are gonna go to blueboys to get food…..get on the computer and start talking to Ashley…tell Ashley we are going to blueboys and she gets all excited and wants us to stop by her house cuz it's really close to there but my mom says no…so I say she should visit us at blueboys and her mom wont drive her so she decides to ride her bike….lol it was funny cuz we both put up away messages about going to blueboys and her being on her bike…you had to be there…ne wayz  mom and us get there and the sign says it closed at 3:00 so we like race home and I call Ashley and she like got there and waited for us for 20 minutes and then went home and it was like funny but you really had to be there…..I guess


End file.
